A refrigeration system generally requires a special electric control unit, for example, for some large refrigeration systems, the electric control unit may be an inverter starting cabinet. Moreover, electronic devices in the inverter starting cabinet generate more heat, and a greater temperature rise has some influences on the working state thereof. Therefore, it is necessary to cool the electronic devices, to meet performance requirements thereof.
At present, there are already several electronic device cooling modes. For example, a plurality of openings is provided on a housing of an electronic control unit, to cool the electronic device through natural convection or forced convection; for another example, a water-cooled heat exchange device is arranged in the housing, to cool the electronic device by introducing cooling water from an external water source. Therefore, the above electronic device cooling mode may have a problem of relatively low efficiency, or may have a problem that the electronic device in the cabinet fails due to improper dehumidification in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment.